


Courting an Archangel

by LucisLilFallen



Series: Loving an Archangel [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Nesting, Oral, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 12:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16932969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucisLilFallen/pseuds/LucisLilFallen
Summary: Lucifer is nesting, and after being given a gift from Alex(OC), begins to court her. Now the question is, will she return his affection?





	Courting an Archangel

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in about two years, so I'm incredibly rusty. This also has not been betaed, so if there are any grammatical errors, I apologize.

Note: It’s been nearly two years since I’ve last written anything, so I am incredibly rusty. This is also unbetaed, so if my phone changed any words and I didn’t notice, I apologize. 

“Wait, what? Lucifer is… What?” Alex looked between her brothers and Castiel, a look of utter confusion on her face. “Like a bird?” This question got a snort out of Dean, a face palm from Sam, and a head tilt from Cas. “Okay, okay, enough,” Alex groaned out, her hands tangling in her short hair in frustration. “You’re saying angels go through a-a what, a heat?” This was honestly very difficult for her to grasp and understand. “Why? Aren’t angels just kind of poofed into existence by God? Why would they, you know, need a mating season? That just doesn’t make sense.” Flopping down into one of the heavy, wooden chairs in the war room, Alex looked up at the three men around her before her gaze met Castiel’s once more. 

“God did create us, yes, and while it is not often, angels do go through a nesting period where they look for a mate. One they wish to spend their lives with, to cherish always.” Cas explained slowly, as if he were speaking to a child. “And at the moment, Lucifer happens to be nesting.” 

“Okay…” Bobbing her head up and down, Alex let out a soft hum as she took this all in.

“Best of all?” Dean huffed out, a deep scowl on his face. “He’s taken over one of our rooms.”

“It’s not like the bunker is lacking in rooms, Dean.” Rolling her eyes at her elder brother, she couldn’t help but chuckle as he growled at her. 

“Not the point! It’s the fact he’s here at all!” Dean boomed, all while throwing his arms into the air for added dramatics. 

“I assure you, Dean, my brother has little interest in you, or Sam, at the moment. He’s more focused on building his nest.” Castiel, at this point, looked utterly done with this conversation. Sadly for him, Alex had more questions. 

“So, wait, is he bringing in sticks and leaves for this ‘nest’ of his?” She this asked with both of her brows raised, the image of a giant birds nest filling the room coming to mind. Cas rolled his eyes at the question, heaving a soft, yet heavy sigh.

“No, an angel’s nest is nothing like a birds nest. It’s made of soft materials such as blankets, pillows, and even clothing. Anything the angel would find comfortable, and comforting.”

“Oh, okay, that makes sense, I guess.” Pausing a beat to nibble on her bottom lip, Alex soon looked up with concerned eyes. “Is there anything we can do to help him?” Despite her brothers disdain for the fallen angel, she on the other hand had always had an odd attraction to him. Yes, he had tried to do some horrible things, but she and her brothers weren’t exactly saints either.

“No, I would just let him be for now,” Cas said with a small smile on his lips. “This is a private, and… uncomfortable time for an angel and it’s best to leave them be.”

“Oh, well, alright…” Despite being a bit disappointed in the answer, Alex hid it well. She wanted to make Lucifer comfortable, maybe give him the heated blanket she had tucked away in her closet to help him. She didn’t want to invade though and make this nesting thing anymore uncomfortable for him than it already sounded. “He’s not, ya know, in pain, is he?” This question got an odd look from both Sam and Dean. 

“Why do you care, Alex?” Dean asked, his eyes narrowed at her. 

“I don’t,” she answered a bit too quickly, “I just was curios…”

Cas, bless him, spoke up just as Dean opened his mouth again. “It can be,” he sighed. “It varies from angel to angel. Some can find it painful, some have a constant ache in their being.”

“Thanks, Cas, for answering my questions,” Alex said softly, her eyes downcast to avoid her brothers gaze. “It’s late, so I’m gonna go wash up,” she muttered before excusing herself.

“I don’t like this,” Dean spoke up once his little sister was out of the room. “She’s too… interested in this.”

“It’s not everyday we learn about something like this, Dean,” Sam tried to reason. “I have to admit, I’m curios about all of it, too.”

“Yeah, well, I don’t want her close to him.” Dean muttered, and with that Sam didn’t disagree. Alex was the middle of the three Winchester’s, and both older and younger brother were fiercely protective of her.

“We’ll just have to see how things go..” Sam said with a soft sigh, an unsure look in his eye.

\----------

It was over the next two days that Alex noticed a few of her things go missing. First it was a few pairs of socks, then two of her favorite flannels, and finally her favorite hoodie. Searching up and down, she all but tore her room apart for the lost clothing, but found nothing. She even investigated the laundry room, thinking she may have left them there, but still nothing. 

“Sammy!” she called out after pulling her head out of the dryer. 

“What?”

“Did you take my hoodie? The dark purple one?”

“No? I didn’t,” Sam said as he appeared in the doorway. “You lost it? You practically live in the damn thing.”

“I know! I had it two day ago, then poof, it’s gone,” she whined out, her shoulders slumping sadly.

“Well, I’ll keep an eye out for it, alright?”

“Yeah, thanks, Sam.” She watched as her brother began to turn away and bit her lip, opening her mouth as she called out to him once more. “Has… has anyone checked on Lucifer?” she asked with a shy look on her face, her eyes downcast. “It’s been… quiet.” 

“No, not that I know of. Dean and I planned on just leaving him alone,” Sam explained with a shrug of his shoulders. This irked Alex, although she didn’t show it and instead simply nodded her head. “Why do you care?”

“Because I wanna know he’s okay.” It was her turn to shrug, her eyes slowly raising to meet his. “He doesn’t deserve to be totally isolated. He’s had enough of that in his life.”

“Alex, he’s the Devil. He’s done horrible things,” scoffed Sam with a look of disbelief on his face. “He doesn’t deserve your kindness.” At this Alex said nothing, instead she simply pushed past her brother angrily and began her way down the hall. 

“You’ve done horrible things and yet I still show you kindness,” she seethed. She knew her words hit Sam hard, but at the moment she didn’t care. Leaving a dejected Sam behind, she made her way to her bedroom and headed straight to her closet. After a moment of digging around, Alex let out a triumphed sound as she pulled a thick, heated blanket from the depths of her disorganized closet. With a nod of her head, she smiled and turned on her heel. This would do perfectly.

Lucifer had decided to take up residency only three rooms down from Alex, so it was a quick walk for her before she stood in front of his door. Taking a deep breath, she raised her hand and tentatively knocked, biting her bottom lip as she waited for the angel to answer. Slowly the door opened and out poked Lucifer’s head, a look of confusion and slight shock on his face. 

“Alex..?” he mumbled out in a soft voice.

“Hey, I um… I brought something that I thought might make you a little more comfortable. Here, it’s a heated blanket.” Lifting the blanket up a bit, she smiled at Lucifer, who simply cocked his head to the side curiously. “It uh… I don’t use it much anymore, I have another one, actually, and I thought you could keep warm, you know, in your nest,” she rambled, suddenly feeling silly under his brilliant blue gaze.

“Really?” This gesture was a shock to Lucifer. No one had ever helped him with his nest before. At Alex’s little nod, he slowly reached up to feel the soft sherpa side of the blanket and swallowed hard. “Thank you, Alex. That was very kind of you…” Carefully taking the offered blanket, Lucifer couldn’t help but hold it close to his chest. It was soft, plush, and smelt of Alex. 

“You’re welcome.” she all but beamed, happy he had accepted her gift. “Keep it and use it for as long as you’d like, and if… if you need anything else, I’m just three doors down to the right. Door’s always open for you,” she offered kindly. At first she could tell Lucifer was shocked at this offer, his sharp eyes searching her face for any deceit, but upon finding none he nodded his head and uttered another soft “thank you”. 

After one last kind smile, Alex slowly turned and headed down the hall again, all too aware of Lucifer’s gaze on her back. She felt good, happy that she was, hopefully, able to give the angel some comfort and warmth.   
Making her way to the library, she found her brothers and Cas there, undoubtedly researching a case. 

“What’s got you all smiley?” Dean asked with a raised brow. 

“What? Oh… I uh, I just gave Lucifer my heated blanket. Thought it could keep him comfy.” she said with a shrug of her shoulders.

“Wait, you what? Why?” Sam asked incredulously.

“Cus I’m not a dick like you two are,” she snipped, her eyes narrowing. 

“You need to leave him alone, Alex. He’s no good.” Dean all but snapped, a glare in his eyes as he looked at his baby sister. He couldn’t believe she’d gone and helped the Devil. Couldn’t believe she worried over his comfort.

“Fuck off, Dean. I can help him if I want to.” Alex snapped, a glare now in her eyes as she squared off with the eldest Winchester. They did this constantly, both hot headed and too stubborn to back down.

“No, you can’t. He’s the god damn Devil, Alex! He’s done horrible things!”

“What? You haven’t? We’ve all fucked up in our lives, Dean, and Lucifer is no different. You should have seen his face, he was shocked that someone was showing him kindness.” Angry tears began to form in Alex’s eyes, but she refused to let them fall. “I will help him all I want, Dean, and if you and Sam don’t like it, then tough shit.” she hissed. From her peripheral vision, she could see Sam shift nervously as she and Dean continued their stare down, his bottom lip between his teeth as he glanced between his older siblings. 

“You have no idea what you’re getting yourself into, Alex,” Dean warned lowly.   
Immediately, Alex took this as a threat and clenched her fists.

“Guys, c’mon,” Sam whispered, a pleading look on his face as he attempted to be the peacekeeper. Ultimately it was Cas that broke the tension between Dean and Alex by stepping between them. He faced Alex, a serious look on his face. 

“You helped Lucifer with his nest--” he started out, but was unable to finish as Alex snapped at him.

“Yes! Fuck, I helped him! You gonna scold me, too?”

“Alex,” Cas stated calmly, “helping an angel with their nest is considered an act of courtship. Lucifer may now feel as though you wish to court him.” 

“Oh, that’s just great,” Dean sneered, his arms now crossed over his chest as he glared at his sister. “You’re courting the damn Devil now.”

Alex gaped at this, a look of shock crossing her face as she looked past Cas towards Dean. “How the hell was I suppose to know!? I don’t know any of these angel rules, Dean! I--” Just as she was about to shout some more, Sam was quick to interrupt. 

“What does this mean now, Cas?” 

“Well, he may attempt to court her back,” the angel explained simply. “It is hard to tell, honestly.”

Having had enough, Alex turned on her heel and stalked off, muttering something about being sick of being scolded and treated like a child before she finally left the room. Her pace was quick as she retreated back to her room, her sanctuary. She and Dean had always butted heads, but this time it felt different. Would he toss her out? No, no… she couldn’t think like that. He’d be pissy for a while before finally getting over himself.  
Back in the safety of her room, she closed her door quietly with a sigh. She never imagined giving Lucifer a simple blanket would lead to all of this. Courting? That was just crazy. He wouldn’t want to court her… 

Kicking off her shoes, she made her way towards her bed where she froze. There, on her pillow, lay a feather. It was brilliant white, a soft shade of pink accenting the very tip of it. The color honestly reminded her of a sunrise. With bated breath, she gently picked the feather up by the calamus, twirling it gently to take in the entire sight of it. It was breathtakingly beautiful, and she truly didn’t want to look away from it. With her other hand, she slowly reached up to brush her fingers along the vane, the barbs catching slightly on her fingertips.

“That would be his gift to you,” a voice suddenly said behind her. With a small, undignified squeal, Alex spun around to face Castiel, her heart pounding in her chest. “I knocked, but you didn’t answer…” the seraph explained awkwardly.

“What do you mean, this is his gift to me? This is… This is one of Lucifer’s feathers?” she gaped, a look of disbelief on her face. She had had a feeling, but to actually have it confirmed was shocking.

“Yes. You gifted him your blanket for his nest, so he gifted you a feather.”

“Shit… Cas, I’m holding an angel’s feather. This can’t be real,” she breathed out, her eyes drifting back down to the feather clutched between her fingers. “And why would he… you know, ‘court’ me back? I-I’m human. I can’t mean anything to him.” This thought had always saddened her, thinking her attraction to the archangel would never be reciprocated. But now? Well, she didn’t know what to think.

“I’m afraid I don’t have the answer to that. You would have to ask Lucifer himself.”

Taking a long pause, Alex slowly lifted her gaze back up to Castiel. Who, in return, tilted his head to the side curiously. “How do I… What’s next? I-In this courtship thing?” she asked shyly, her teeth catching her bottom lip nervously. 

Cas was truly not surprised by this question, but still gave a disapproving look. “Alex, I don’t think--”

“Cas, save it. If you don’t tell me, I’ll find a lore book or wing it myself.”

With a deep, heaving sigh, Castiel glanced down at his shoes before looking at Alex again. “Small gifts are given back and forth, sometimes growing in value, but that depends on the angels involved. A nesting angel will show off their nest to a potential mate, looking for approval. Wing grooming is also an… intimate act that courting angels will participate in.”

At this explanation, Alex nodded her head, sure to remember it all. “Thank you, Cas…”

“Your brothers, they will not approve of this.”

“I know, and I don’t care.”

This wasn’t exactly the answer Castiel was hoping for, but knew it was the one he would get. Then, with a final nod of his head, the angel turned and headed towards the door. “Oh, and Alex?” The girl looked up expectantly. “Angels, they enjoy shiny things.” With that said, Cas left and Alex got to thinking of a gift.

She knew he didn’t eat candy like Gabriel did, and doubted he’d enjoy something like that. She had no idea if he had a favorite flower, and even then that seemed boring compared to the feather he had given her. It took all of three hours before Alex finally decided upon something to give as a gift to Lucifer. By then it was later, around 6:00pm, when she headed. 

She had snuck past her brothers, not wanting to be bothered with questions at the moment, and headed for the garage. There, she got the keys to her Shelby Mustang, and drove off. She had to head into town, get to the nearest jeweler before they closed, and pick out present. Simple and easy, she thought with a nod. She’d be back home in no time.

Turned out the mall was a chaotic scene because it was a weekend, but she made it to her destination quickly. It was a simple enough gift, and after picking out what, she thought, was the perfect thing, she decided to have it engraved as well. Nothing too extravagant, since Lucifer didn’t seem the type, but it was personal and hand picked by Alex. That enough would mean a lot to him.

Surprisingly, Alex had been told she would be allowed to pick up her gift the next day. Which was something she was all too pleased with as she wanted to give it to Lucifer as soon as she could. It was on the drive back to the bunker that she started to become nervous. Would he like it? Had she and Cas read this wrong and the feather was a simple thank you? Was she about to make a total fool of herself? Shaking her head, she rid herself of all the negative thoughts and focused on her hopeful ones instead. He’ll like it, she told herself with a firm nod of her head.

Back at the bunker she immediately heard a mouthful from her brothers. She knew they worried, but sometimes their over protectiveness drove her mad. They had questioned where she had gone, what she was doing and how she thought it was a good idea to sneak out. Her reply? A simple “I went for a drive”. They didn’t need to know everything about what she did in her life.

“Fine, whatever. We’ve got a case,” Dean huffed out. 

“What?”

“Sounds like a poltergeist,” Sam was the one to answer, his eyes scanning over his computer screen once more. 

“Alright, well good luck,” Alex said with a simple wave. “I’m gonna sit this one out.”

“What? Why?” Dean questioned with narrowed eyes.

“Because I can and want to? You don’t need me for this.”

Dean wasn’t happy with her answer and crossed his arms over his chest as he stared his sister down. “You want to stay with Lucifer, don’t you?”

“And if I do? Someone needs to make sure he’ll be okay.”

“He’ll be fine, Alex. He hasn’t even left his damn room.”

“Don’t care. I’m staying here, Dean. I’m going to make sure, if he does need something, someone is here for him.” Alex finally snapped, a dark look in her eyes as she glared at her eldest brother. Having said her piece, she turned and walked off, completely ignoring her brother calling after her.

Back in the safety of her room, Alex sighed and slowly sat on her bed. Faintly she could hear the bunker door slam shut and rolled her eyes. If Dean wanted to be childish, then so be it. Stripping off her shirt, she then unbuttoned her jeans and wiggled them down her hips before kicking them off. Reaching around, she unclipped her bra and sighed as her breasts were finally freed after a long day. Slowly easing her way under the covers of her bed, she turned off the light on her nightstand and closed her eyes, hopeful for a good night’s sleep.

\----------

Early morning came all too soon for Alex’s tastes, but it wasn’t long after she woke that she got a phone call. Her gift was done and ready for pick up. The news of this got her excited, and after throwing on some clothes for the day, she rushed out of her room. She paused briefly to look at Lucifer’s door, wondering if she should tell him she was going out or not. Deciding it best she did, she made her way to his room and gently knocked, biting her lip when she didn’t receive an answer. “Luce? I’ll be right back, okay? I’ve got an errand to run,” she called out, hoping for some response, but still she got none. While this worried her, she figured he just didn’t want to be bothered and made her way towards the garage.

It didn’t take long for her to run her errand and make her way back home. She absolutely loved the way everything came out, and now she only had to hope that Lucifer did, too. Alex briefly wondered how she’d give it to him. She couldn’t fly like he did and just pop in and out of a room. So how would she do this? Slowly she came up with an idea, it wasn’t a brilliant one, but it’d work none the less.

Standing before Lucifer’s door once more, Alex set the little box on the floor, knocked, and quickly made her way back down the hall to her room. Closing the door silently behind her, she listened closely as she heard his bedroom door open slowly. Capturing her bottom lip between her teeth, she held her breath as she imagined the confused look on Luce’s face, a thought that made her smile slightly.

Lucifer had slowly forced his way out of his nest and padded toward his door. His hair was disheveled, he brilliant blue eyes tired. This nesting period took a lot out of an angel sometimes. Upon opening his door, he was greeted by nothing and couldn’t help but raise a brow. Was this a joke? Sighing, he shook his head and started to head back into his room when a small box on the floor caught his interest. Bending down, he carefully picked it up, turning it over in his hands before slowly opening it. Inside sat a silver band with ‘Light Bringer’ engraved along the outside of it in Enochian. 

Bewildered, Lucifer looked down the hall towards Alex’s room, blinking in shock and confusion as the fact that she had bought him a gift slowly registered in his mind. She gave him a gift… Was she? No. Lucifer shook his head. She couldn’t be interested in him. And yet the proof was there, right there in his hands. Taking the ring from the box, he slowly removed the one already on his left ring finger, Nick’s old wedding band, and slid it on. It was a perfect fit. 

With his breath catching in his throat, Lucifer knew just what he had to do now, and that was return her affection. He didn’t know how though. The feather was easy, personal, but now? As far as he knew, Alex wasn’t huge on jewelry. She couldn’t really be as a hunter. Biting down on his lip, Lucifer thought hard as he retreated into his room to curl back up into his nest. He wasn’t sure just how long he thought on what to get Alex, but soon enough a small smile crept onto his face. A necklace, he thought with a slow nod of his head. He’d seen her wear them before, and knew she would like it. Or rather, he hoped she would. 

It wasn’t until the next morning when he slowly left his nest once more and let his wings spread. This had to be perfect, he didn’t care how many places he had to look. His mission took him all day, but he had done it, had found what he thought was the perfect thing to give you. Now he just had to get it into place. Hopefully show her he was just as serious as she, hopefully, was.

\----------

Humming softly as she showered, Alex scrubbed her lavender scented conditioner into her hair and sighed. She’d gone to check in on the nesting archangel earlier and still gotten no answer from him. Did he not like his gift? It wasn’t in front of his door anymore, so surely he took it, right? Sighing softly, dejected, she rinsed out her hair and shut off the shower. Perhaps it had been all a misunderstanding after all.

Stepping back into her room, she suddenly froze at the sight before her. A dozen red roses were sitting on her desk in a beautiful glass vase. “Lucifer,” she breathed out, a smile coming to her face. She gently ran her fingers along the petals of one rose, smiling at how soft and delicate it was, when something sparkly caught her eye. There, in the middle of the roses, was a gorgeous pear shaped amethyst necklace on a dainty silver chain.

She was careful as she pulled the necklace from the bouquet and held it with shaky hands. No one had ever given her something so beautiful before. Excited to see how it looked on her, she stood in front of her mirror and clasped the necklace around her neck. Smiling at her reflection, she suddenly threw on her clothes; a bra, tank top and a pair of pajama pants. Rushing out of her room, she all but ran to Lucifer’s door and knocked excitedly, bouncing on the balls of her feet as she waited.

Slowly the door in front of her opened to reveal an anxious looking Lucifer, but she didn’t pay much attention to his expression as she wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him close. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!” she mumbled out against his chest. She could hear his heart racing, feel him hesitate as he slowly wrapped his arms around her to return the hug. 

“So… you like the gift?” he asked softly, his icy blue eyes peering down at her. 

“Like it? Luce, I love it. No one has ever given me something like this before,” she smiled, pulling back just enough so Lucifer could see the necklace around her neck, the stone resting perfectly between her breasts. At the sight, the angel swallows hard and forced his eyes back up to her face. Seeing her so excited made him feel good, made him… happy. 

“I want to thank you for your gift as well.” Taking his left hand off her back, he showed her the ring and her smile grew. 

“It fits! Yes, I’m so happy it does. I had to guess, so I was worried it wouldn’t,” she rambled on, her happiness and excitement clear on her face. Lucifer couldn’t stopped the small smile that spread across his lips even if he had tried. Seeing her so excited over everything made him feel good. Perhaps this would work out after all. 

Taking a glance behind him, Lucifer swallowed hard before turning his attention back to the woman before him. “Would you like to come in?” he asked in a soft, almost shy voice. This got Alex to pause, her eyes widening slightly. Did he want to show her his nest? 

“I’d love to,” she replied with a small nod. This seemed to ease the angel’s nerves some, although he was still visibly unsure of the situation. Stepping back, he opened his door more and allowed her inside. She was slow, allowing Lucifer time to back out, and to not spook him, as she took in the sight of his nest. 

He’d taken numerous blankets, pillows and articles of clothing to build it on the bed. It honestly looked comfortable as all hell. “I was wondering where the couch pillows had gone,” she mused, chuckling softly as she spotted the throw blanket that had been on the couch mixed in there as well. Blankets and pillows from all over the bunker were used to build his nest up. Even a few of Sam and Dean’s shirts had been snuck in there, as well as a few of Castiel’s ties. What surprised her, however, were that her missing shirts, socks and hoodie were all right on top of everything else.

“I had been wondering were that was as well,” she pointed to her hoodie while giving Lucifer a small smile. The archangel looked down, as if ashamed, and tried to open his mouth only to have Alex stop him. “I’m not mad, Luce. I’m glad you have it. I was worried I had lost it, so knowing it’s in your nest makes me feel much better.”

“So… you like it?” Lucifer looked like a child seeking approval and Alex couldn’t help herself as she stepped up to him and cupped his cheek. 

“I love it, Luce. It looks comfortable and incredibly inviting.”

Perking up at this, Lucifer gently ushered her over to the mound of pillows and blankets, silently letting her know it was alright to get in. So she did. She kicked off her shoes and slowly eased her way in, afraid of messing up the chaotic order he had everything in. “Oh, you’re using the heated blanket?” she asked after feeling her butt heat up.

“Yes, I rather enjoy it.”

“Good. Keep it then, even after your nesting.” she smiled, her tone not allowing for any back talk. She watched as Lucifer crawled into his nest next to her, his bottom lip between his teeth. 

“You do know what all this has been about, yes? The gifts, all of that?” he asked with his eyes on the floor. 

“I do. You’re courting me, and I accepted it.” Alex smiled and leaned her shoulder into his, her smile growing as Lucifer seemed to relax at the show of affection. “Look at me, Luce,” she murmured. It took a moment, but the angel slowly looked up at her just in time to watch her close the gap between them. Her lips pressed against his in a soft, tentative kiss. Lucifer was slow to react, simply having been too shocked at first, but soon he pressed his lips back to hers with a soft sigh.

This was their first, little intimate moment and Lucifer couldn’t have been more ecstatic. She was accepting him, wanted him even with all his flaws and past misdoings. He needed to be sure though. Needed Alex to know that this wasn’t a one and done thing and that if they continued that they’d be tied together forever.

"You truly want this?" Lucifer asked softly as they pulled away. "Angels, they mate for life. Once we do this, there's no going back." He needed to make sure this was what she wanted now, and forever. Nodding her head, Alex gave him a small, but reassuring smile. 

"I want this. I want you," she breathed out.

Now having her consent, Lucifer leaned in and gently captured her warm lips with his own soft, cool lips. It was a slow, passionate kiss. It wasn't long, however, for that kiss to become heated. Alex moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck, one hand cupping the back of his neck while the other tangled itself into his hair.

"Luce," she panted out, pulling away from him briefly to breath. He didn't allow her much time to catch her breath before he was kissing her again, his split tongue gliding along her bottom lip. Gasping, she quickly parted from him, her eyes wide in amazement. "You really have a forked tongue?" At this question, Lucifer let his tongue poke out from between his lips, both halves moving independently.

Oh, she knew where she wanted that tongue to be now.

Grasping his face, Alex brought him in for another hot, open mouthed kiss, moaning loudly as his forked tongue found hers. An ache was steadily building between her legs, and she was quick to straddle his hips, pressing down against his hard. Now neither of them could get enough of the other, hands grasping and groping. Lucifer slowly let his hand wander beneath her shirt, his skin shockingly cool against her warm flesh.

"Fuck," Alex all but squealed softly at the feel of his cold hand on her, goosebumps forming wherever he touched her.

"Sorry. Most think I burn hot, but it's actually quite the opposite." 

This got Alex to wonder if everything of his would be that cool.

"Alex," he groaned out, his hand now tugging at the hem of her shirt to lift it up, and over, her head. "Beautiful," was all he mumbled out before attacking her neck with kisses and not so gentle nips. He ground his hips upwards into her own, allowing her to feel his hardening length against her core, and drew a moan from both of them.

Smoothing his hands up her sides, Lucifer soon cupped her heavy breasts, his thumbs brushing over her nipples. He watched, a grin slowly forming in his face, as her nipples hardened beneath his touch. Reaching around her, he fiddled with the clasp of her bra, and soon let out a low growl from his throat. He was growing frustrated when he couldn't figure out the little hooks.

"How do you women wear these things?" he questioned before he finally just ripped the offending garment off. A satisfied smirk spread over his face as he tossed the ruined bra off to the side, letting it land in a heap on the floor.

"Lucifer!" she cried out, smacking his chest uselessly. "You owe me a new bra. D'you know how expensive those are?" Any and all irritation disappeared the moment Lucifer wrapped his lips around her nipple, his forked tongue flicking over it lightly. 

"Forgive me?" he mumbled out against her skin, his only response being a soft whimper. Lucifer chuckled softly, his teeth gently nipping at the hardened bud between his lips before moving further down.

With a hand on Alex's shoulder, he urged her to lay back as he continued to press kisses down the valley of her breasts to her belly. He stopped at the top of her pants, looking up at her to make she was alright with his actions. With a single nod from her, Lucifer tugged her pajama pants down, and was pleasantly surprised when he was greeted by nothing but bare skin.

“Commando, hm?” he asked with a raised brow, a wicked smirk now on his face as he took in the site of her. She was breathtakingly beautiful, with wide hips and curves in all the right places, her thighs thick from a life of hunting. And now, with her flushed and spread out beneath him, he couldn’t help but wonder what he did to capture her attention. Alex squirmed beneath his heated gaze, feeling herself slick and wanting as she pressed her thighs together.

“Nu-uh, none of that,” Lucifer growled softly as he placed a hand on either knee and spread her legs apart. “There, that’s how I want you,” he hummed. Nipping the skin of her belly, he then continued to place soft kisses down her mound before placing one to her folds. This made Alex jolt, her breath hitching in her throat in anticipation. Spurred by her reaction, Lucifer delved his tongue between her folds, groaning loudly as he finally tasted her and felt how slick she had become for him.

With languid strokes of his tongue, he brought one hand to her core and gently slid a single finger between her slick folds, just teasing her entrance. All of this had Alex squirming, her hips bucking as she tried to get more friction. This, of course, just made Lucifer hold one of her hips down with his free hand, keeping her still as he worked his tongue over her clit. 

“L-Lucifer, please,” she begged him, panting heavily and desperately trying to grind against his face. He seemed to take pity on her and pushed his finger inside of her, moaning at just how tight she was. Working his finger in and out of her, he quickly added a second, scissoring them and working her open. As he fingered her, his tongue continued its assault on her clit, the two halves working around the sensitive bundle of nerves.

Reaching her hands above her, Alex took hold of the headboard of the bed, trying in vain to ground herself. “Oh, fuck, r-right there!” she cried out as she felt Lucifer’s fingers curl within her, hitting just the right spot. Obliging, he curled his fingers again, thrusting them at a faster pace as he felt her inner walls begin to flutter around them. Lucifer was now grinding down against the bed, hips trusting in time with his fingers as he tried to alleviate some of the ache in his groin. 

Quickening the pace of his tongue on her clit, he even gently nibbled on her with his front teeth, working her higher and higher until she finally fell over the edge. With a short cry of his name, Alex’s back arched off the bed, muscles taut and vision going white, her inner walls clamping down on Lucifer’s fingers as she came hard. Working his fingers in her still, he slowly helped her come down from her high. Easing his fingers from her, he gave her folds one last lick, which caused her to squirm, before he pulled away from her. 

Alex watched him with half lidded eyes, her mouth parted as she panted. “Luce,” she murmured, motioning him closer. He crawled up the length of her body, occasionally placing the odd kiss here or there as he went, before capturing her lips again in a passionate kiss. She could taste herself on his tongue and moaned, hands hastily working on pulling off his button down to toss it aside. Next came his shirt, both parting briefly so it could be slipped over his head and discarded with the rest of the clothing. 

As they kissed, she allowed her hands to explore him, feeling the muscles of his shoulders ripple under her fingertips. She felt his strong arms, ran her hands down his chest and over his nipples before stopping at his belly. It had a little give to it, which she loved, and she couldn’t help but smooth her hands from his belly to his back again. “Perfect,” she mumbled against his lips, her eyes gazing up into his with a look of pure love. Running her touch around his hips, she soon cupped his erection through his jeans and moaned. 

Lucifer was a big boy.

Quickly she undid his belt, unzipping and unbuttoning his pants before pushing them down just past his hips so that she could ease his hard length out. Just like the rest of him, even his cock was cool to the touch. Lucifer hissed through his teeth at the contact, hips rolling into her hand. “That’s it,” she murmured, her grip on his now weeping cock tightening. The ache in Alex’s core returned as she watched him fuck her hand, chest growing tight with the desire to have him inside of her.

“Pants off,” she suddenly ordered, happy when Lucifer didn’t hesitate to kick his jeans off and onto the floor. He sat on his knees before her, chest heaving as his lust filled eyes focused on her. “Lucifer…” Was all she could get out before he was on her again, lips melding with hers as he pressed his pelvis against hers. 

He groaned out her name, hips trusting against hers as he slid his cock up and down her slick folds, slicking up himself up as he go ready to take her. Alex reached down between them, gripping his cock and guiding him to her entrance. He was slow as he pushed into her, inch by inch, swallowing her moan as he kissed her. When he finally bottomed out, he held still for a moment, allowing them both to adjust. His cock spread her wide, but even with that small twinge of pain she felt, nothing could outweigh the absolute pleasure she felt.

The room was silent, nothing but their labored breathing could be heard until Alex let out a whimpered plea. “Luce, please, I need you to move.” She felt so full with his long, girthy cock inside her and she desperately needed him to move. Pulling out until only the engorged head of his cock remained, Lucifer then pushed back in painstakingly slow. He let his head fall into the crook of her neck, his cool breath coming out in soft puffs against her skin.

“Feels so good,” Lucifer mumbled against her neck as he rolled his hips back.

“So good!” Alex squealed out as he surged into her again, eyes clamped shut as she panted. With her head now resting against his, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and held him as close to her as possible. Her legs wrapped around his lean hips, heels pressing into his ass to help push him even further into her. With each trust he made, she rose her hips to meet his and was soon crying out softly with each push and pull.

Incoherent noises left her mouth as Lucifer began to thrust harder, faster. She cried out his name again and again, blunt nails digging into his back as the knot in her belly began to form. “Please, please, please,” she babbled, her eyes shut tight as she rest her forehead against his shoulder. Clinging to him, she flexed her inner muscles around him and was rewarded with a growl and a sharp thrust. 

With long, deep thrusts, Lucifer edged her closer and closer to the edge once more. “Come for me, Alex,” he rasped out in her ear, groaning low in his throat. She could feel his cock thicken inside her, felt it throb, and she knew he was close. 

“So close,” she mewled, back arching off the bed. Lucifer reached between them, his fingers going straight to her clit to rub fast, tight circles around it. This was all it took for Alex to come, screaming his name for the very heavens to hear as her cunt clenched around him. Thrusting two, three more times, Lucifer buried himself as deep as he could within her and stilled, his cock throbbing and pulsing as thick ropes of come filled her up.

Shaking beneath him, Alex whined as she felt him fill her to the brim with his seed, eyes shut tight as she felt it leak from her. “Luce,” she whimpered, her inner muscles still spasming around him, milking his cock for all its worth. Weakly rolling his hips, Lucifer rode them both through their high, pushing his spend deeper into her. Holding himself up on his elbows when he had finally stilled, they laid there, breathing deeply and clutching to one another. It was only when his cock had gone soft that he slowly pulled out of her and rolled onto his side, bringing Alex with him. 

“My mate,” he sighed, eyes closed as he gently nuzzled into her neck. Alex simply smiled, her arms wrapped around him and one leg hitched over his hip. 

“All yours,” she agreed, a small, content smile on her lips. “And you’re all mine.”

“Your brothers won’t approve,” Lucifer murmured softly into her hair. 

“No, but they’ll just have to learn to accept it. You’re not going anywhere.”


End file.
